My Mom Is A Former Power Ranger!
by leros
Summary: Isabella and Sean knew that here mom was different from others in there time zone. Neither kids know there father and their mom’s past. The older Alexandra knows nothing but the teenage Jenny knows everything but is getting ready for going to the Space Pa
1. Chapter 1

**"My Mom Is A Former Power Ranger And A History Teacher!"  
Plot:** Isabella and Sean knew that here mom was different from others in there time zone. Neither kids know there father and their mom's past. The older Alexandra knows nothing but the teenage Jenny knows everything but is getting ready for going to the Space Patrol Delta Academy. Can this twins find out their mom's history, find out where is from, why she is so hard on jenny and Alexandra and bring a separated family together again?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone of anything you recognize from any of the shows.  
**Claimer:** I do own the twins, Jacob, Jenny, Alexandra, the plot and anything or anyone you don't recognize.  
**Chapter 1 "Family Questions,"  
**"Izzy, Andrea and Sean hurry up!" called out Jenny.  
"Coming," said Isabella running down the stairs with her backpack.  
"One Second!" yelled Alexandra coming her long black hair, putting in her eyes contacts and tacking her backpack off her bed.  
"Sean James Campbell hurry up!" yelled Alexandra.  
"I'm coming," said Sean finishing his Math homework.  
"Where's my mom?" asked Isabella.  
"At the high school all ready," said Jenny.  
"Oh," said Isabella feeling so stupid.  
"In the car. Alexandra the fount seat. twins in the back," said Jenny getting in the driver seat.  
"We do have names," said Sean.  
"Yeah," said Izzy sarcastically  
"Get in the car or I'll leave you behind," said Jenny not wanting to be late.  
"Alexandra how is the first week of the eighth grade?" asked Jenny as she left the driveway in the minivan.  
"Great knowing that this is my last year till I go to New Tech City High School but the science teacher scars me, the language teacher is strange, the history teacher is an freak alien, the math teacher is mean, the Spanish teacher is crazy, the cooks are ugly and mean, the gym teacher is pregnant, the consoler is lazy, the principal is evil, the music teacher is obese, the art teacher is fun and the nurse is kind and sweet," said Alexandra.  
"How about Izzy and Sean?" asked Jenny trying to laugh and be mature.  
"The same as last year, boring." said Sean.  
"I love are homeroom teacher Mrs. Chin. She is so nice. She teaches use, math, reading, language, social studies, science and Spanish," said Izzy.  
"It's too much of her," said Sean.  
"Oh, stop it," said Izzy.  
"Then we have Mrs. Key of music, Mr. Key for gym, heath and guidance, Mr. Chin is our art teacher, Miss Johnson is are nurse and Mr. King is are principal." said Sean.  
"You should know the principal you've seen him every day," Izzy kind of embarrassed.  
"I loved third grade and Mrs. Chin will also teach fourth too because every other year she switches to third to fourth. I had her in third and fourth too. I love her as a teacher," said Jenny.  
"Were are here at New Tech City Elementary School. Be good Sean and Isabella be your self," said Jenny rolling her window down.  
"Excuse me are you Sean Campbell and Isabella Campbell's mom?" asked Mr. King sticking his head into Jenny's window make her jump and Alexandra scowl .  
"No I'm their older adopted sister. I take them to school during the morning. Because their mom works until two in the afternoon," said Jenny.  
"When can I speak to their mother and father?" asked Mr. King.  
"There father is unknown. You can speak to their mom tonight when she comes to pick them up. I'll tell her you want to talk to her. I see her before then," said Jenny.  
"All right then,'' said Mr. King getting his head out of Jenny's window.  
Jenny drove off in a hurry to get away.  
"He was so rude," said Alexandra.  
"I don't like how he acts. I hope she can handle him, there is something about him I don't like. Mom will pick you up." said Jenny as the arrived at the New Tec City Junior High.  
"She'll never be my real mom. She just adopted me and you. I know my mom was a ranger and she was killed out of action. No one knows who my dad is beside you and my foster mom and you guys won't tell me till October tenth," said Alexandra getting out of the minivan.  
Jenny was shocked how Alexandra spoke and acted to her.  
"Accuse me Miss your in the way," said a S.P.D. officer seeing the bus was about to run her over  
"Miss!" said the same officer.  
"Sorry," said Jenny embarrassed.  
"Can you pull over?" asked the officer.  
"Yes," said Jenny.  
"Everything all right?" asked the officer in green.  
"Just a off day. I better hurry to the high school and find out how to get to the Academy," said Jenny.  
"I'm Jacob Carson, Bridge Carson's little brother. Which academy?" asked Jacob.  
"The S.P.D. I was ask to join this summer after a background check, I truly think in was the last name," said Jenny.  
"What is it?" asked Jacob taking all cautions not to help a villain.  
"Jenny Lara James. Daughter of the S.P.D. Rescue Squad blue and pink rangers. My adopted mom was the red ranger and leader of the S.P.D. Rescue Squad," said Jenny.  
"My mom knew them," said Jacob.  
"I'll see you at the academy," said Jacob who hopped on his bike and rode off.  
Ten minutes later Jenny arrived at the New Tech City High School. It was before classes started.  
Jenny came in the history classroom.  
"Hi mom," said Jenny.  
"Hi Jenny," said the dark skinned, black harried and brown eyed woman looking away from her laptop.  
"How was the morning?" asked the woman.  
"Great. Besides I found out that Sean is visiting the principal a lot and Alexandra knows she's adopted and doesn't like it. I have a bad felling out Mr. King, Izzy's and Sean's principle. I was shocked when Alexandra said to me abut you "She'll never be my real mom. She just adopted me and you. I know my mom was a ranger but wasn't killed in action but out of action was she killed. No one knows who my dad is beside you and my foster mom. and you guys won't ell me till October tenth". Then I was so shocked I didn't hear an S.P.D. officer say Miss your in the way. He asked me to pull over., it was so embarrassing. He said his name was Jacob Carson. How I'm I suppose to get to the S.P.D. academy?" asked Jenny.  
"Go right after leaving the high school then go left once you get on forty third street and go straight till forty fifth street and go right and straight and there it is," said the woman.  
"Miss Campbell we have a hallway fight in your hall . Please take care of it." said a man over the loud speaker. Jenny fallowed the woman out the door.  
"Sara Wesley and Mary King brake it up you two," said the woman.  
The principal came running down the hall.  
"Who started it and why?" asked the woman.  
"Mary did she tried to take my lunch money but I resisted and she threw a punch," said Sara.  
"Is that true Mary?" asked the same woman.  
"No," said Mary lying.  
"Your lying Mary I'm not blind or deaf," said the woman.  
"Mr. Jackson we have a lying student and Mary here tried to still money from Sara here. I would insist on taking Mary to the office and Sara to the infirmary," said the woman.  
"Thank you Aisha. Teens this days are evil. Mary you'll be expended for two days and Sara you can get some ice and head to class," said Mr. Jackson.  
"Sara's at my class so it's fine if she is late," said Aisha.  
"Jenny you better go," said Aisha.  
"Yep," said Jenny.  
Fifteen minutes on forty third street. Jenny was going the speed limit when she stopped for a red light when a four well drive truck rams into the minivan causing it to go flying into the middle of the road and get broadside by a van causing the minivan flip into a ditch just missing a semi truck. The minivan ends up upside down. Jenny unconscious in the upside-down minivan. A young lady jogging sees the whole thing and calls 911.  
"Miss what is your issue?" asked Boom at the S.P.D.  
"There was a car crash. A Minivan was stopped at a light when a four wheel drive truck hit the minivan. The minivan flew into the middle of the street broadside by a van and flew into a ditch missing a semi truck. The four wheel drive truck speeded away, the van that hit the minivan is here and semi truck is here too. The minivan is upside-down in a ditch. It looks like it was heading to the S.P.D. when it was hit." said the lady.  
"Help will be coming." said Boom. The lady ran over to the minivan. Jenny was awake now and realized her cell phone is on the other side of the car in her purse, she is upside-down and there is a lady standing by a road.  
At the S.P.D. command center it was a very sad day, maybe even the saddest ever known.  
"How can he be dead? He's our commander," said Sky looking over at Syd.  
"He was like a father to us all," said Syd started to cry.  
"I'll miss the big blue dog." said Bridge.  
"I didn't really know him but he saved all of our lives so many times." said Z tears in her eyes.  
"Jacob now you get here," said Kat Mantix , not to happy with the Rookie team member.  
"I had to save a lady form being hit by a school bus," said Jacob.  
"What was the matter with her and was she in a car?" asked Kat.  
"She said 'it was a off day and she was in a minivan. She also said she was asked to come here'," said Jacob.  
"Oh yes, Jenny James. Her parents were great rangers. Put them together with their leader and your guys parents they were un-stoppable," said Kat.  
"What has happened?" asked Jacob seeing the B squad's heads' held low.  
"Curger has died from a cancer." said Kat.  
"Oh," said Jacob bowing his head down in despair and shame for the death of the commander and for his own stupidly  
"Sorry to interrupt this moment but we have a really bad accident. I believe it was that lady Jenny James was coming here when a truck rammed in the rear end of the minivan. Sent the minivan into the middle of the street. Then the minivan was broadside by a van and sent the minivan flying into a ditch just missing a semi truck if she survived that it's a miracle," said Boom.  
"We'll all go and check it out," said Sky.  
"Who's driving the ambulance?" asked Syd.  
"Jacob was drive the ambulance since you're the best driver," said Sky.  
"I'll better go because I'm the only one in here that has a medical degree," said Kat.  
"The rest of use drive as normal there," said Sky.  
(Crash Sight/ Five Minutes Late)  
"Were is the minivan?" asked Sky to the van driver on the street looking at the front end of his van.  
"Over there in the ditch," said the man.  
"Thanks," said Z.  
"Where you in the minivan?" asked bridge to the lady by the minivan.  
"No I was jogging across the street. I seen the whole thing and I work with her adopted mom at the high school. That was were I was going," said the lady.  
"She is awake and very dizzy. I didn't know what to do," said the lady.  
"Name please," said Sydney with a peace of paper and a pen.  
"Wendy Wesley," said the lady.  
"I've know here since she was four years old," said Wendy.  
"Can you go get her adopted mom?" asked Bridge.  
"Yes if I get started now," said Wendy.  
"Go," said Z almost commanding it.  
"Sorry I was so slow. I almost got hit," said Jacob.  
Kat jumped out the back.  
"I she awake?" asked Kat.  
"According to the lady who went to get the adopted mother, yes she is awake," said Sky.  
"I could have done that because I also know the mom. All right, make sure the minivan doesn't move while I get her out." said Kat getting over into the driver window.  
"Can you fell anything?" asked Kat.  
"Yes my whole body and a major mind grain," said Jenny.  
"Good," said Kat.  
"Any pain," said Kat.  
"Not really," said Jenny. Kat un did the seat belt. Jenny landed on her butt and got out.  
"How can you be un-harmed?" asked Z.  
"I've been in lots of car crashes before," said jenny.  
"I believe the man in the semi truck had a heart attack." said Jenny looking in the semi truck.  
Kat got the man on a sketcher.  
"Your right," said Kat surprised on how smart Jenny was.  
Aisha and Wendy got there in Aisha's car.  
"Jenny thank god your okay." said Aisha hugging Jenny tightly.  
"I hate driving in a minivan in the first place," said Jenny "and I can't breath,".  
"Sorry dear," said Aisha.  
"Mr. King came into the school. He held a teenager hostage till the high school principal let his daughter back in school. I did a background check he is wanted for robbery and kidnapping over one hundred kids. I was about to go get the twins from his wrath," said Aisha.  
"Wendy did you get the license plate?" asked Aisha.  
Sydney sill had her paper and pen in hand.  
"Seven ,two ,three ,four, CI," said Wendy.

(Please Review. I'm back. I revised the first chapter. I hope it is better but I'm very tried doing this.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Backroom and A Mysterious Illness.

It was now Friday night. Aisha was reading a book in her room letting the kids and Jenny do what ever they wanted. It was a full moon outside and getting dark. Sean was tying to win a Blackjack game vs. Jenny. Alexandra and Isabella were playing upstairs doing whatever they do. Aisha was really relaxed tonight that was un-normal at her house.

"Since your mom isn't watching us let's try to get into the backroom she tells us not to go into." said Alexandra.

"Sure." said Isabella.

"Izzy use your hair pit to pick the lock open." said Alexandra.

"It's open." said Izzy.

Alexandra slowly creep in the room. It had a bookcase full of books and a burning candle. Iizzy's curiosity got the best of her and she looked at the labels of the books.

"The Campbell Family History" said Izzy taking the book of the bookcase.

"Power Ranger History what is that doing in here?" asked Alexandra.

Izzy found the family tree.

"There is a little girl that has the same name as me and according to this tree my mom has two brothers and two sisters." said Izzy surprised. Izzy.

"Isabella Nita Campbell Birth un-known death known. Died in a river, at age five, Kyle James Campbell Birth unavailable not dead. twenty four years old. Marsha Lee Campbell Birth unavailable death 6/13/2010 at age 17, murdered by older brother. Simon Frank Campbell Birth unavailable not dead, wanted for many murders, thirty nine years old. Aisha Marie Campbell birth unavailable, not dead, twenty eight years old, a S.P.D. cop and the other profession is Top Secret information." said Izzy.

"Let's get out of here." said Alexandra. They put the books back ,left the room and locked the door.

"I'm going to talk to my mom." said Isabella.

"Okay I'm going to watch Sean and Jenny play cards." said Alexandra.

"Okay Andrea." said Isabella.

Isabella knocked on her mother's bedroom door.

"Come in." said Aisha.

"Hi mom" said Isabella as she sat next to her mother on her mother's bed.

"What is it?" asked Aisha putting her book down.

"Where id our family come for?" asked Isabella.

"Kenya, Africa." said Aisha knowing that this would get hard.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Isabella.

"Yes, well I did. Your aunt Marsha and Isabel died and you have two uncles Simon and Kyle. Uncle Simon is a very bad man so I don't see or talk to him but Kyle travels in time zones and places trying to find his place in life." said Aisha.

"Where did your work before you had me and Sean?" asked Isabella.

"The S.P.D. as a cop." said Aisha.

"You went into the backroom didn't you," asked Aisha not mad.

"Yeah" said Isabella shyly.

"My other job is only won by the government. Isabella just to keep you out of that room I do known who your father is and where he is I'm just scared to go and tell him. I am from the past." said Aisha.

The moment Isabella rushed down the stairs something happened. Sean's face turned red.

"Mom!" screamed Isabella.

Aisha ran down the stairs.

"Crap. Alexandra go upstairs to bed. Isabella go outside. jenny go get Dr, Mantix. I know her, tell her it's the T.C.S.F. and she must come here and fast." sad Aisha. Aisha heart was pluming so fast.

Jenny jumped into her new jeep and drove to the S.P.D. fast as possible not going over the speed limit. Little did Jenny know this would be her S.P.D. test.

Jenny parked and ran into the Space Patrol Delta command center.

"Dr. Mantix! I don't know what this is or means but Aisha sent me here to tell Sean has what ever T.C.S.F. means." alertly said Jenny.

"What about Isabella?" asked Kat.

"She is fine." said Kat.

"B squad I'll continue later. If this is right that boor boy doesn't stand a chance without me." said Kat.

"You take me to the house." said Kat taking the medical flies and the major medical kit. Jenny and Kat got in the jeep and rushed over to the house. Kat rushed in the house.

"Don't worry Isabella is immune as you are. Be glad it's only a family illness." said Kat.

"Aisha you know the chances for him making it or without major heath issues." said Kat.

"I know." said Aisha.

"I did find out that you sent all but one first B squad members to the Space Jail. After this Ill personally go and get them. I got to say it's like there never was hope." said Aisha leaving the room.

Jenny healed Kat much as possible.

"I have him staple but not cure. It must go threw his system." said Kat relived.

"Mom, Dr. Mantix got Sean stable but not cure it must go threw his system." said Jenny.

"Thank you lord. I couldn't handle losing Sean and s many others I've lost." said Aisha holding back tears.

"Remind me to go to church Sunday." said Aisha. Jenny laughed.

Aisha went outside.

"Your brother may or may not live but if you want you can sleep in Alexandra's room till he is better or dead." said Aisha.

"Okay. Why does bad things happen to this family?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know.'' said Aisha.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own any one or anything you recognize from the show

Clammier I own Isabella, Sean, Jenny, the plot, Alexandra and anything you don't recognize from the show.

(This chapter is on Isabella, Sean and Aisha)

Two Million Family Questions

Sean had been felling good for a week now. Isabella had changed a lot from a shy and awkward eight year old girl to a outgoing and courageous girl. Sean had changed from a trouble child to a average un-troubled child. Aisha was doing better with Alexandra taking a extra class to learn about her heritage and Jenny working at the Space Patrol Delta while trying to get money to buy a apartment of her own it made Aisha feel like she had finally raised the kids right and could now focus on a new/ old career.

"Sean and Isabella get up. We've I exciting day!" yelled out Aisha from the kitchen downstairs.

"It's Saturdays I want to sleep in!" yelled Sean.

"I'm coming!" yelled Isabella coming her hair.

"Sean your coming if you like it or not!" yelled Aisha.

"Kids get our swimsuits on too!" yelled Aisha.

"Okay Mom!" yelled the twins.

Ten minutes later Sean, Isabella and Aisha were together down stairs.

"Kids get in the SUV." said Aisha.

"Take lunches." said Aisha giving them bags with food in it.

The twins raced each other to the SUV.

Aisha tock out a special key and got her purse and car keys.

"Mom where we going?" asked Sean.

"I very special place. I tock Jenny, Jenny's older sister and Alexandra to every year since they were eight." said Aisha driving on a road leading to a road leading to a cliff.

"Mom it's a cliff." said Isabella.

"Wait a moment." said Aisha getting out of the car with a key. Aisha put the key in a special key hole in the cliff. A secret door opened.

"Wow." said Sean.

"In we go." said Aisha pulling in the cliff and parking in a spot in the cliff passageway.

"Out we go.'' said Aisha.

"Now where to?" asked Isabella.

"This way." said Aisha using the cliff key again leading to a cove leading out to the ocean.

"Izzy it's your thing, water." said Sean.

Isabella went in the cove.

"Mom, Sean come in." said Izzy.

Aisha and Sean came in the warm water.

"Here is something really special." said Aisha then she whistled.

A female and dolphin and a baby dolphin come right up to them.

"I raised to female dolphin here in the cove. She still lives here in a cave." said Aisha as the baby dolphin had a special contention to Isabella.

Mom why do I fell like this is a very important place?" asked Sean.

"Because it is. Jenny's mom and dad came here a lot. Jenny's dad purposed to Jenny's mom here. My brother Kyle helped me save this dolphin in here. My sister spent her last two day burning daylight here." said Aisha playing with the adult dolphin.

"We have a uncle?" said Sean.

"Yes. He is a explore ant travels a lot looking for the place he belongs." said Aisha.

"How did are aunt die?" asked Izzy.

"She got breast cancer. She got so sick. On the night of July tenth she gave up and died. I was sixteen." said Aisha.

"Do you have a special relationship with the adult dolphin?" asked Sean.

"Yes. When I was pregnant with you two I came here a lot to be with her. I remember that's when I named her Marina. You kids don't know how late you guys came because I used a experimental drug I made to make pregnancy un-detectable and no effects for so many hours. It cause you guys to come two years late. I perfected it now but it tock a long time to." said Aisha.

Aisha felt Marina's abdomen.

"Looks like we have a pregnant Marina." said Aisha.

"How old is the baby?" asked Sean.

"A year. This year she can be alone without her mother." said Aisha.

"Mom I know this is a strange question right now but we want to know. Who is our father and where is he?" asked Izzy. Aisha's heart stopped and ten came beating really fast.

"I'll tell you later at home. Where it is easier to explain the ways of life without me fearing you kids will faint on me in the water." said Aisha trying to think about what to do when that time comes and trying to get her self together.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own any one or anything you recognize from the show

Clammier I own Isabella, Sean, Jacob, Jenny, the plot, Alexandra and anything you don't recognize from the shows.

(There may be more villains and rangers coming in)

When Trouble Goes Trick-Or-Treating

It was Halloween Sunday. The day before Aisha tock the twins to the Cove. Alexandra was determined to scare the poor little trick-or-treaters, Jenny was staying at the house with Alexandra, Aisha was taking the twins out to trick-or-treating.

Aisha was waiting for Isabella to come down stairs. Alexandra came behind Aisha and scared her.

"Andra if you scared me half to death what will you do to the little kids." said Aisha. Alexandra look like a Dracula's Daughter. Jenny was dressed as a good witch.

"Mom I can't get it to zip up!" yelled Isabella. Aisha went up the stairs and zipped the back of Isabella's goodness dress up.

"Come on!" yelled Sean in his zombie suit.

"Oh' yeah Mom, Bridge, Z., Syd., Sky and Jacob are coming oven in a bit so they might be here when you get back." said Jenny.

Little did ether Aisha or Jenny know there might not be a coming come later.

"All right." said Aisha rushing the twins out the door. Soon as Aisha hit the cold breezy air it was carrying the smell of trouble but Aisha didn't think it was too big but she was very wrong.

It was around six now. Bridge, Z., Syd., Sky and Jacob had been at the house for a hour and Aisha and the twins still weren't home. Two blocks away Aisha was being worn out form walking/running lots of miles she lost track but there was a chill up her spine as it was the day Jenny's parents and uncle were killed by her older brother Simon. The twins ran off to the next house. It wasn't there last year or even last week. It looked like it had been there for hundreds of years. When Sean knocked at the door it opened up by it's self. Then a skeleton fell beside it was real cause it just fractured when it hit the ground. Isabella went running to her mom scared to death. The frightened parents and kids looked over at the freaky house. Sean walked back not scared.

"Moving on kids." said Aisha pushing her twins forward. Isabella was staying close to her mom going around the corner but her brother ran ahead. Then Aisha got that felling but was so creepy and powerful it almost caused her to collapse.

"Izzy go home. I'll find your brother and met you at home. Don't come back. Something bad is coming and will happen so run home don't stop for nothing." said Aisha. Isabella shot off like a rocked only stopping to cross the streets.

"Sean!" yelled Aisha but there wasn't a replied anywhere or sight of him.

"Sean!" yelled Aisha more panicked and louder still there wasn't a replied just a dark street. Aisha around the corner and found him.

"Sean don't run off like that." said Aisha but they boy just stared. Aisha couldn't tell why he was staring till she seen it. Aisha's heart stopped as she went in front of Sean to try to stop the hypnotizing.

"Little sister you can't protect people every time." said Simon making it stronger.

"I won't move and let a boy be killed by you not again. You killed so many even your own family. even your baby sister not even three years old. Your not taking another life long as I live." said Aisha trying to hold the power away but was getting weak. Sean came back up only to be teleported away with his mother.

At the house. Isabella never stopped running and arrived at her house and ran inside.

"Jenny!" yelled Isabella.

"What?" asked Jenny getting of the couch.

"First we went up to a creepy house. That looked like over one-hundred years old but it wasn't there last week! Then my mom got a strange felling and told be to run home and not to look back or stop running. She was going to get Sean but never meet me. "Something bad happened." said Isabella.

"Kat did say the evil reading were way high." said Z.

"Crap. At lease he didn't get you." said Jenny.

"Alexandra go into your closet and get out that spirit thing of yours. Izzy fallow me." said Jenny. Alexandra ran upstairs. Jenny went into the kitchen.

"Izzy take this your animal spirit will make it work. Do you know what your spirit is?" asked Jenny.

"No." said Izzy.

"All right I'll guess. Porpoise. Your like a dolphin but your not." said Jenny.

"You must be right." said Izzy taking a blue gem and yellow band with a place for the gem. The gem was on a chain so it can be used as a necklace.

"Got it!" yelled Alexandra putting her yellow band on and her yellow gem necklace.

Sky's conductor went off in the living room.

"Sky, there was been a wormhole with a ranger readings around it. Go check it out. I already know what happen to Aisha and Sean my old secretly system picked it up. I'm working on a plan and contacting her and sending directions to escape." said Kat.

"Okay, we'll get on it. But we can't leave a thirteen year old and a eight year old alone." said Sky.

"Take them with." said Kat.

"Fine." said Sky.

"Hey guys we've got a wormhole with possible former rangers near it or came threw it." said Sky.

"Just bring them with you ,Jenny." said Sky.

Jenny sighed. "Fine but It way cause trouble and put us at risk off attack. Unless their powers really do work." said Jenny. Z. and Syd. went in their jeep, Sky, Bridge and Jacob tock their bikes as Jenny tock some jeep that transforms into a van.

"jenny why are you using a jeep?" asked Syd.

"I'll not really, see Alexandra made it with my help to transform from a jeep to a van and back to a jeep again." said Jenny as Alexandra and Isabella got in the jeep.

"The Space Patrol Delta might like that idea." said Z.

'Any ways we need to go there so they can be safe." said Jenny.

"We do have names?" exclaimed Alexandra.

"I won't be called a it. Cause my not a it. Just because I may not do things normal or have a normal brain but don't call me a it or You'll not see light for a week." threatened Alexandra.

"Okay." said Jenny surprise.

It tock about ten minutes to find the wormhole with getting lost and all.

"All right we are here but where is the wormhole and the people?" asked Jacob almost falling off his bike and then Jenny almost hitting him.

"You should know better then to go in the middle of the rode while there is traffic." laughed Jenny.

"Not my fault." said Jacob.

"Stop it you two we have people to find." said Bridge.

"Come on bro we're just joking around." said Jacob.

"Jacob shut up before I make you." said Bridge.

"My dad and his brother were twins and on the same ranger team and never fought" said Jenny making both brothers stop fighting.

"First off, find the people is easy if you'll open your eyes." said Jenny getting out the jeep.

"We may not be able to see them or get to them but Alexandra and Isabella might me able." said Jenny letting the girls out.

"That's easy just focus." said Alexandra.

''Even easier. Just open eyes and walk forwards." said Isabella able to see the wormhole and former rangers.

"Vision of the light." said Isabella making it see able to anyone.

"That…'s not human." said Bridge.

"Yeah it is for my family. My mom was a ranger when she had me and my brother so we got a lot of genetic powers. My father might have also been a ranger but I don't know. My only my mom knows and she doesn't talk about it just says that the past says in the past. Plus my mom also has also has a powerful legacy that I'm keeping of." said Isabella.

"Where are we? asked Adam.

"New Tec City, California in the year 2023." said Jenny.

"Who are you guys be must know so we can decide what to do." said Sky.

"Sky be nice." said Sydney.

"I'm Sydney Drew. We are all S.P.D. rangers besides the kids." said Syd.

"Well I'm Adam Park, this is my wife Tanya Park who is very pregnant and due this week. This is all my friends Zack Taylor, Jason Scot, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Scot, Nasha Scot, Tommy Oliver, Hailey Oliver and James Oliver." said Adam.

"We know you guys. Your in some of our books in our library at the Space Patrol Delta. We all are ranger." said Z.

"For your information Sydney I'm a teenager not a kid." informed Alexandra.

"Sorry, are you moody." said Syd.

"Syd. she's a teen they're always moody." said Jenny.

'Got a point." said Syd.

"Can I leave? I hate this part of town." said Isabella.

"Why?" asked Bridge.

"I just do." said Isabella.

"When she was little she was almost kidnapped in this part of town but my older sister Sarah saved her since her mom was trying to fight another person trying to killed her. I never liked being alone at night in this part of town. her mom never came back to this part of town without the German Shepard Mist. She is still at the house guarding her puppies in the basement. I'm going back to get her and the puppies. " said Jenny.

"And how could you see us and they couldn't?" asked Billy.

"I truly don't know. Guess it was just luck." said Isabella lieing to protect her family.

"First off I can tell that she is ling without asking." said Adam.

"How did you know?" asked Isabella.

"My friend Aisha Campbell would do the same thing when she tried to cover for her family." said Adam.

"Let me guess, your are Aisha's daughter?" guessed Kimberly.

"Yes, I have a brother too but he was well I don't know what happen besides my mom told me to go home and don't come back. She knew something bad was going to happen but didn't want to risk my brother's life." said Isabella.

"We can take you all to the S.P.D." said Jenny.

"I'll take all of you long as you don't mind stopping for a bit." said Jenny.

"We don't wind." said Tommy.

"Alexandra do you mind to change the jeep?" asked Jenny.

"No, hold on." said Alexandra going in the front seat and transforming the jeep.

Soon everyone was at the S.P.D. and the dogs were at the Space Patrol Delta base waiting for orders on what to do.

"What can we do?" asked Adam.

''We need someone to go to the Space Empire and the Space Jail. I just sent ways to get out of the Space Empire so Sean and Aisha can get out of there in one piece. Aisha sent a message saying get was a little late with that. She's already in huge trouble one more shot will kill her put she get out and find Sean. Then we need some people who could help library and to help us with a vaccine for the fever. The fever is called Scarlet Pox." said Kat.

The plans started in way and everyone got to work to help out. Alexandra and Isabella were in the vent system trying to find out what was making loud noises. They find a mother cat and kittens and put them in Jenny's van/jeep until they leave the Space Patrol Delta building.

(Author's Note please leave a review

Can The former Might Morphin save Aisha and Aisha's son in time or will the evil Simon get what he wants? Who is the twins' father? Who is Alexandra's Father? Does Jacob like jenny more then a friend? Well, you'll have to wait to find out.

Who could be the father of Alexandra?, and Who should the father of Aisha's twins be?)


End file.
